The God of Light
by TravelerZero
Summary: When Jason Roland fails to prevent the death of his brother's girlfriend, Jason moves alone to Japan to begin learning at a new highschool in the hopes of forgetting the past. But when a lost swordsman and an eager hero trainee enter the spectrum, Jason discovers something far more deadly awaiting him.
1. Chapter 1

_Cold…_

_Cold is all I feel…_

_And, blood?_

_I look around myself, but I see no bodies anywhere, but…_

_Beside me._

_A girl, with fair skin, reddish brown hair, and brown eyes, frozen in place. Her school outfit, stained with crimson blood, hugs her body, and holds onto a skirt below it. In her current state, she is beautiful. And…_

_Dead._

"JASON!" A man says, with anger hiding in his voice.

"Huh?"

"Are you going to pay attention? Or would you rather skip this class?" The man says, chastising me.

"I'd like to stay please…" I say, easing back into my chair.

"Midoriya!" The man says sharply, and the boy he calls to snaps to attention.

"Yes?" The boy says.

"Would you catch up our friend here on our current subject?" He says, loosening his grip on anger. The boy nods, and turns to face me, right next to me, in the desk next to me.

_Why do I still see her? It's been 4 weeks now…_

"Jason?" The boy, or better known as Izuku Midoriya, 4th year student at U.A. High, heartbreaker of all the girls, even though he has his sights set on only one. Funny how he hasn't realized he practically has a fangirl club devoted to him.

"Yes?" I say, facing him in a lightly discreet manner.

"We're currently focusing on-

_Creeeeeeeeak._

The door to the classroom opens, and a boy maybe a month or two younger than me, walks in. He has black hair, and greyish eyes, that compliment a black and grey style of school outfit. The teacher turns to face him, and sighs tiredly.

"Everyone, this is your new_er_ classmate, Mr. Kirigaya. Please welcome him as he joins our school.

The boy carries on his back two blades, one a midnight black, and one a diamond blue. He and I seem to strangely share the same expression, though his is more pained.

"So, what's your quirk?" The teacher says. Kirigaya begins to speak, before being cut off by the teacher. "Actually, why don't you show us?" The teacher says, smugly priding himself on a joke only he understands.

_I guess this is happening then._

School Training Area B

For some reason, the teacher has gone out of his way to have us all get into costume so we can all present our quirks. Though Kirigaya and I are the only ones with quirks to show off. Nobody in class has seen mine yet, which means I guess I could leave some sort of impression on them. I guess.

_Focus Change_

In the middle of the training area, Izuku stares off into the distance. His best friend and crush since freshman year Ochako Uraraka stands by him, staring off into the distance. After a short while, Deku turns to face Uraraka, only to find she's standing right next to… Deku yelps internally as he feels his arm brush against Uraraka by accident. He tries to speak, but nothing comes out of his mouth. When he finally finds his words, he moves a bit away from Uraraka, and finds his courage.

"H-hi Uraraka! D-didn't really see you there…" He says, a blush creeping onto his face. Uraraka turns to him, and realizing her mistake, jumps away, embarrassed.

"S-sorry Deku!" She says, trying to repair herself. She checks through her mind, didn't she want to say something? It must have slipped her mind. Either way, she'll manage.

_Focus Change_

What an odd pair. Midoriya and that brown haired chick are practically glued to each other. Worst of all, they aren't in a relationship, yet smitten with each other and without any partners I can't see. Is Midoriya really that bad as to have not asked out someone he's obviously in love with? Never mind. It isn't important. We should get on with this.

Introductions Part 1 End.

**A/N**

**Welcome everybody! This is sudden and out of nowhere, but I've had this idea for a while now. If you didn't know, the character in first person is an oc, named Jason. I'll reveal more about him in the first actual chapter when I get to it. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kirito grimaced. Was he really being _forced _to use his quirk? There really wasn't anything special about it.

"So, Kirigaya." The teacher spoke up, silencing the members of class 4-A.

"Yes?" The boy replied.

"Would you kindly show us your quirk?" The teacher asked, earning a murderous glare from the boy.

"Fine."

Kirito drew one of the two blades off his back, displaying the sharpness of the blade, and the solid black and white coloring of the saber. He tapped into his mind for a nanosecond, and triggered a function in his brain, making the sword glow a bright blue. He stepped forward, and swung the blade once right, and then right three more times, forming a tight square. The class applauded lightly.

_Focus change_

_Damn, that kid's serious._

I step back a little, hoping to blend in with the class so the Teacher forgets about m-

"JASON" the teacher says, catching me off guard.

"Yes sir!"

"Why are you trying to escape?"

"N-no reason sir…"

_FUCKING HELL!_

I walk up towards the teacher, and as I pass by Kirigaya, we share a momentary glance, but then the concentration breaks.

"So," the teacher asks, "care to show us your quirk?"

_Christ…_

"Fine."

I activate my quirk, tapping into a hidden energy, triggering a reaction in my right arm. Bluish-green energy flows into it, and I gain the attention of my classmates. Sparing no time after collecting energy, I slam my fist into the ground, and the class looks on in fear as the ground cracks and dents around my fist, and a small tremor shakes the students.

_Well shit, I either did something great, or I fucked up my introduction._

"I'm not here to play fantasies," I say, and attention snaps back to me. "I'm here to save lives. None of you better get in my way."

_Time change: Lunchtime_

"That was incredible!"

Multiple females surround me now, and it's really starting to piss me off.

"I told you all to back off, I'm trying to eat here!" I say. The girls sigh in disappointment as they retreat, for now...

_Thank god… I was worried I was going to turn into a harem protagonist or some shit like that…_

Midoriya sits across from me, as well as his friends Uraraka and Iida.

"Is it alright if we sit here?" Midoriya asks.

"Sure, if you don't piss me off." I say, resuming my consumption of a bowl of ramen. As I quietly eat, Midoriya steadies himself, then begins to speak.

"Did something happen to you?"

_Blood…_

"NO!" I say, shooting upwards. Midoriya presses himself back against his seat.

"I-I mean… um.. I… guess s-so."

Sweat rolls down the side of my head as I sit back down. "Yes."

Midoriya relaxes himself, realizing there's no danger. "Why?" I ask, momentarily looking up.

"You just seemed so gloomy, even these past couple of weeks since you first got here… I was just wondering if something bad happened…"

"Well," I say, steadying myself. "About 4 weeks ago…"

_I smile. Just another ordinary mission at midnight because why the fuck not? My brother's girlfriend travels with me, not because of an affair, but because my brother is busy right now. Long story, I think if I approach him he'll try to kill me again__, so I'm going to stay away from him for a bit__. I draw a semi-automatic handgun, and punch down a door using my quirk. Multiple "bogeys" lay inside, and I fire off a couple of shots, killing two or three of them. Following my lead, __**she **__fires through the same path, spilling the blood of the final guard. We sprint into the hideout at full speed. And then, darkness._

_When I wake up, I'm curled up on the floor, staring at her. She gazes coldly, and infinitely. Red and blue lights shine in through the hideout's doors, and the sound of an ambulance is carried in as well. Police and paramedics alike break down the doors, searching for… me. Only then do I realize two truths. Abigail and I got ourselves into some deep shit. The second truth, is made aware of__ by__ the blood pooling around Abigail's body, soaking our clothes. A gun wound in the head tells me all I need to know. Abigail is dead, frozen in her final position. Her kind eyes frozen, staring at me. __**I failed her. **__Abigail is dead now because I GODDAMN FAILED HER. With tears in my eyes, I get up, holding Abigail's body in my arms, slowly walking towards the police and paramedics. Their eyes find me, and as I begin to fade out, the last thing I see, is Abigail, beautiful, and dead._

The chatter at our table is silenced. My pained expression tells my classmates at the table that this was why I was here. So I could never see my brother's face again, so I wouldn't have to face him, so I'd never have to remember Abigail, and my failure. But somehow, she still followed me. Somehow. It seems a supernatural force doesn't want me to forget, why?

**A/N: This chapter was a bit tougher to roll out than the introduction chapter. Currently I'm planning an eventual fight with Jason, for him to fail and try to get stronger, so "Nobody else dies." Now for fuck's sake go read a fanfic other than this worth reading.**

**Storyline planning:**

**August 2019 and beyond.**

**I'll try to add new chapters every 1-6 weeks.**

**Many of you who read this are probably concerned about our *ahem* harem protagonist. Well hakuna matata, this is just this school's thots who heard about Jason's power from people in class 4-A. This is over now. By the way, what the fuck are Kirito and Jason's quirks? Simple. Kirito can use sword skills like in SAO. Asuna has this same quirk, but she has yet to be relevant or even be a character. Jason sucks in and absorbs kinetic energy surrounding him into his arm. He can use this kinetic energy to make a super powerful punch. He once killed somebody using it. Jason hails from Indianapolis in Indiana. He has,**

**Shortish blonde hair, messy, but a little short. He has green eyes, tan skin. 6" 3'. He wears a solid black overcoat and hood, and will eventually carry a katana. Black boots, fingerless gloves, and a passion to kill everyone who dares do wrong to someone.**


	3. The God of Light World Explanation

The world of the God Of Light hasn't actually been explained, so this is a filler chapter.

The God of Light takes place where My Hero Academia does, but in the year 2206. Jason lives in a wealthy family, but doesnt very much enjoy the publicity. He moves to Japan to escape what he failed to do In America, or more specifically in Indianapolis in Indiana. Kirito has gone to U.A. Simply because he and Asuna were asked to. Before he and Asuna were able to get there, Asuna was kidnapped from her home. Kirito's goal is to find her so they can reunite once again. In this universe the Sao incident did happen, but characters such as Izuku, class 1-A, and Jason, were not able to play because of where they lived, and what they were doing that fateful day. Izuku's goal is simply to become the #1 hero, and maybe ask Uraraka out at least once. He finds his fate intertwined with Jason and Kirito, but it isn't their doing…

In this story, Uraraka will eventually become a little more of a prominent character. Asuna may not be in the story until the second arc, and we have one more feminine character who has yet to show up.

In this Universe, Jason lives by himself in a small but comfy apartment. Kirito lives with his family like in the anime and light novels. Izuku lives with his mom.

All Might is deceased. The once league of villains are still at large, and a villain, who isn't what they appear on the surface will come to light.

I've set up the main arcs this way,

Introductions arc, chapters 1-4

Rescue arc, chapters 5-10

Simulation arc, chapters 11-17

Simulation arc II, chapters 18-21

Villain attack arc, chapters 22-25

Searching arc, chapters 25-27

Final arc chapters 28-30

Epilogue

Trailer for next possible fanfic

This plan is not permanent and may change depending on my schedule. Have a good day.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N after a longish hiatus I have returned with the third chapter in the god of light series. Here the introduction arc ends, and the searching arc begins.**

—

Kirito would have laughed. He would have lost it. He could be faced with the most hilarious thing he'd ever seen, and forgotten how to speak properly for a few hours. But times change. Without Asuna there wasn't any reason to laugh. He barely even smiled anymore.

He faintly recalled the last time he had seen her face, before it was stolen away by a murderous gang of thieves that were on the loose in His home city of District 10. He remembered sitting there, useless, with his bones broken, and a bullet resting in his chest. He was lucky he had even managed to survive the encounter. And when he finally arose from a hospital in district 12, he had already sworn to find her, no matter what. He'd promised to protect her after all, and Kazuto Kirigaya was not one to give up on promises.

He kicked his feet miserably as he stalked down the hallway. His tie was undone, and he couldn't bring himself to look up.

Lurching into the classroom, he sat down in his seat, preparing his things for class. The boy from before, Jason, sat down a few seats ahead of him, and tapped his desk frivelently as he stared outside the window. Kirito turned to his right as students shuffled into the classroom. Multiple students with varying quirks. A small group of three students strolled in, and an angry looking boy slapped his palm down onto the shoulder of the one on the right. The boy, nervously turning around, jumped about a foot the second he saw the boy behind him.

"AH! Kacchan!" The boy said, cautiously stepping away from him. "What's wrong?" The boy nervously said.

The angry boy, or Kacchan or some shit like that, grew red in the face with anger.

"YOU WERE LOOKING AT ME WEIRDLY YOU PIECE OF SHIT FUCKING BITCH." The blonde screamed, as The green haired boy he was verbally assaulting stepped back.

Without realizing it, Kirito stepped up and stood in front of Bakugou.

"Hey, cut it out, he didn't do anything!" Kirito said.

"OH REALLY, AND WHAT PROOF OF THAT DO YOU HAVE YOU GODDAMN EMO!?" Bakugou screamed.

Kirito grew red in the face.

"DO I NEED GODDAMN PROOF? WHY DON'T YOU JUST LAY OFF YOU-"

Bakugou slapped Kirito across the face.

"OH REALLY?" Bakugou said, mocking Kirito. "I HAVE A GOOD IDEA! IT'S CALLED NO FUCKING PROO-" Izuku Midoriya who had been silently watching, decked Bakugou across the room.

"CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" Deku exclaimed, as Kirito stepped back in surprise. Bakugou, was silent. He got back up, and sat back down in his chair. Izuku sighed.

"Sorry about that! Kacchan's just a little, off, you know?" He said, as he returned to his seat. Kirito followed suit, and class began. The class made it through the rest of the day, and finally, the bell signaling the end of the day rang.

I grab my backpack out of a metal locker, and slam it behind me. I walk off school grounds, and leave U.A. Behind. Tired, I walk off to a ramen shop to get something to eat. I order, and sit back to wait. The smells overlap, and make everything look even more delicious, I'm enjoying myself when I feel cold metal against my head.

"GET UP!" A man yells, pushing a gun against my head. I nod slowly, and look around. There's about twenty of them in the store. If I tried, I'd only take out five or six before getting shot. I glance around, and meet the eyes of two different people. Somehow, I meet the eyes of Midoriya, and Kirigaya. Kirigaya stands outside, watching, as if having been walking by, and Midorya is with his friends, amidst a dinner study. I meet eyes with them again, and we almost communicate in a way, figuring out what to do. For a moment the restaurant is silent, and then the three of us leap at the nearest thug, dropping them, and ducking behind a chair.

"What's the plan? I ask, looking to them.

Midoriya and Kirigaya say it at the same time.

"Improvise"

**A/N that's the third, or second official chapter. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Next chapter:**

**Kirito learns something. Deku makes a discovery. Jason joins an elaborate plan to find someone lost.**

**And a gang makes its move.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N after a longish break, The God of Light returns! With the introduction of the story over, we can finally begin the main arcs. With the arcs, a new song and its artist will be introduced as the OP and ED songs. Enjoy!**

—

Arc 1: Rescue arc

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

OP: Tessellate by Alt-J

"_Improvise"_

Yeah that's definitely a good idea.

Izuku midoriya found himself crouching behind a red dyed leather couch, with a steel rack holding it up, squished between two soft layers, and then the leather of course.

It was probably the only reason he was still alive. Not good at all.

Midoriya carefully leaned out, and earned a few bullets in his direction.

_Damnit, how persistent are they?_

From behind him, Kirito leaped out, striking down one of the men with a blunt katana to the neck.

"Get up Midoriya!" The swordsman yelled, scrambling behind cover.

The boy jumped towards a wall, and propelled himself off it. Before he could tell, he was on top of one of the thugs. A bullet grazed Midoriya's arm. Midoriya's arm whipped out, the black whip quirk picking up the thug and throwing him across the restaurant.

"Damn." Jason said, using his quirk to take out another thug.

Kirito had his hands full, beating one guy with a dull blade, and the other with the blade 's hilt. Taking the sword, Kirito made it sharp, and stabbed it into the thug's chest. He then immediately tore it out and knocked the other thug in the face. Jason and midoriya slugged one thug on both sides of his face. _Crack!_

The man fell to the ground dramatically.

_One left…_

Deku used black whip to pick up a fallen thug's gun. He hurled it at the last guy, and knocked him out cold. The three young men stopped to catch their breath.

"What… the hell… was that." Jason said, taking a seat.

"They seemed to want to rob this place, but why just some random ramen shop?" Midoriya said, casting a look at the thugs. They were all dressed head to toe with black jackets, pants, shirts, and gloves. They all carried pistols, which meant they probably had minor quirks. Only one guy, who wore a red band on his right arm, looked anything different from his comrades. Jason grabbed that guy under his armpits, and dragged him out and around the back of the store. Kirito and Midoriya looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the boy.

I look at this guy straight in the eye. Finally, he's awake, though he'd only been hit by a pistol to the forehead. The thug awakens to the sight of Kirito, Midoriya and I. He backs up against the cement wall, his fingers twitching, he reaches for his handgun. But it isn't there. _I have the pistol you dumbass._ I think, gripping the firearm tightly. Cautiously, I raise it to point at the thug leader.

"Why did you try to rob a fucking ramen shop." I say, pressing the gun against the man's forehead. He's hesitant at first, but then he gives in. He points at Kirito.

"They're after you!" He says. "You weren't supposed to live, and now they want you dead!"

"Who doesn't want me to live?" Kirito says, eyebrows furrowing.

"His name is-"

The man is cut off by a red beam that slices into his head. The man dies instantly, and leans back against the wall. Quickly, I turn around, but the cause of this man's death was gone.

_Shit,_ I think, racing to find a solution to the problem. _There's something wrong with this picture._

I take a closer look at the dead body.

"Search him, he might have something that can help us on him." I say, opening his jacket. Kirito and Midoriya nod, and look through his pockets. Kirito is the first to find something.

"Hey look, an emblem!" He says, pointing it out.

Inside the man's jacket is a red patch with a gun shape woven on top of the red. "This emblem was on the people that took Asuna!" Kirito exclaims, backing up, a rush of memories flooding to his head.

"Who?"

Kirito stretched out. "That 's what happened. People who wore that same emblem kidnapped Asuna. I swore to find her, but I haven't had any clues yet… but now we have one to follow." The boy settled back down. _I can't believe it! I'm finally one step closer to finding you Asuna!_

The group of five, Lida and Uraraka had joined them at the booth they all sat in. Though it was silent, the group seemed rather excited. Jason smiled.

"Well, it seems I have a new thing to do. Kirito, I'd like to help you."

"Same here." Midoriya said.

Lida and Uraraka grinned.

"We'll do what we can."

Kirito smiled. For the first time in a while.

"Let's do this!"

I walk out of school to see a young man with brown hair, a red unzipped hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, red fingerless gloves, black pants, and black shoes. I walk past him, he doesn't seem to be super relevant. He grabs me by the shoulder as I try to pass.

"Jason." He says.

"Yes?" I respond, sizing him up.

"I'd like to teach you a bit, it seems your quirk has gotten rusty. I'd like to help you with that. If you're gonna use my quirk, at least use it proficiently."

"Who are you?" I say, pulling away from him.

"I'm your great great and so on grandfather Jason, don't you recognize me?"

Ending:

Youshi tanrei na uso

The Oral Cigarettes


End file.
